Redirected
by Neutro
Summary: What do you say to a lover who needs you to love another? Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

There comes a point where one has to really think about what they are about to do. Staring at the open space below me, fingers clenched tight to the rock above my head, I was thinking hard.

My right toe found purchase in a thin but deep crack and I shifted a little of my weight off of my throbbing fingers. I had to get down from here—up was not an option. I managed to find a small protrusion for my left toe and used it to cling to the rock face, catching my breath.

If I looked down my head would swim, but there was no other choice. The valley and rushing water below me made my stomach curl, but there were enough visible crevices that I could plot a course down. Taking a deep breath I started, painstakingly slow, the decent. By the time my feet touched the wet stones, my heart was hammering in my chest. I leaned against the rocks again, thanking God, and hoping I wasn't seen from above. It was imperative that I wasn't seen.

Grimacing I rolled my shoulders. The tension in the joints was excruciating. I concentrated, easing the pain so that I could move swiftly again. There would be repercussions, but I'd deal with that when I had to. I checked my watch, seeing that I had only minutes to get to the rendezvous point. Setting my teeth, I took off at a dead sprint, splashing through the edges of the water and cataloguing the rolls and sprains I was suffering in my haste. I saw a lone figure up ahead and didn't slow down. It was either my contact or it was a fight. I was ready for both.

The figure turned and seemed to disappear before I saw that there was a corner before me. I took it and nearly collided with a tall, damp man.

"Sonya?" He growled out.

Code name check. "Da."

"You don't look Russian," he said in English.

"Cut the crap." The pain was beginning to come back in my legs. I hoped the trembling wasn't visible.

It must have been because the man looked at me from under deep brows, blue eyes piercing. "Come," he said motioning and starting up a path I had just noticed.

"We can't go up. They are swarming up there." I huffed. He gave me a smile I didn't like and just kept walking.

I swore and followed him. "Fucking Torchwood."

* * *

><p>An underground route through the bowls of the mountain was not what I expected. While I was grateful to be out of the arctic water, it was still cold. I shivered and the man next to me, walking with both flashlight and gun out, glanced at me.<p>

"Cold?"

I stayed silent but glared at him in the dim light. WTF. He smirked but started to take off the coat he was wearing, making sure that at least the gun was always pointed ahead of us. He handed the coat to me with his flashlight hand.

"Wear it." I took it, and nearly dropped it. What did this coat weigh? I put it on and immediately felt like a very small child playing dress up. I started to take it off. The man stopped.

"I said wear it." We glared at one another for a minute before he said, through gritted teeth, "if you freeze to death before we get to the rendezvous point, then you've wasted my time and your life."

I turned back to staring into the nothingness before us, but kept the coat on. I was warmer in it…much warmer. I shivered again. It was like the body heat of the man kept sending out waves of warmth through the coat. And it smelled nice. He started walking and I followed in a much more comfortable, though dragging, silence.

I don't know how long we were walking, at some point I shut down and had to concentrate just to keep one foot in front of the other. But the man stopped and I nearly collided with him. A voice called out.

"Jack?"

The man turned to me and smiled a huge smile. "Calvary's here."

I kept my eyes glued to the dark when a tall man with dark hair came into range of our flashlight. He tilted his head. "She's wearing your coat," he said.

Jack turned back to me and rolled his eyes while smiling as if we shared a joke.

"Yup. Now where's the SUV?" He nearly bounced up to the other man. It was such a change in demeanor, I was stunned. He turned back to me, "Coming?"

I walked up to them, both myself and the new man eyeing one another.

"Fight over me later. We've got to get out of here." Jack started down the tunnel again without looking back. The other man waved me forward in front of him. He couldn't see the tension in my shoulders as I walked passed him but I felt the daggers he was staring into my back.

We walked a little further before the flashlight landed on a huge black car. The SUV I presumed. Jack hopped into the driver's side while the other man opened the back door for me. Taking a deep breath, I took off the coat, fighting a grimace as the air hit my wet clothes again, and handed the heavy material to the man who took it without question. It took all my strength to hop into the car without collapsing into a heap on the leather seat.

The man closed the door and got into the passenger side. Jack grinned at him. I closed my eyes and didn't question how the car got there or how we were to get out. Seconds after my head hit the back of the seat, I could no longer fight the exhaustion. Sleep called me deep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you so very much reviewers and readers! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I may need a beta at some point. Any volunteers?

I own nothing Torchwood. Though I wish I did.

I was running. Hard - fast- running for my life. They were almost there. I could feel them right behind me - feet, inches. They had me!

My eyes popped open at the sound of sharp pain in my ears. I blinked into the contorted face before me. Where was I?

"Let her go!" I recognized that voice. I looked at the man – Jack.

I opened my hand and the woman before me backed away quickly, holding her arm close to her body.

Jack approached me slowly. "You're safe here. No need for that." He kept his gaze on me. "Gwen, you alright?"

"Yeah." She said.

I felt blamed. "She surprised me."

"Apparently." The other man from earlier said.

"Now, now kids. Let's all play nicely." Jack said. He hovered in the door frame, filling it. "Let's get you inside and into something warm and dry." He said it slowly, smoothly, as if trying to calm a scared wild animal. I looked at him quizzically. He gently reached out his hand and nodded as if in encouragement. "Give me the gun."

"What?" I looked down. I had a black semi-automatic hand gun pointed at his stomach. "Where did I…"

"That would be mine," the woman Gwen said.

"Oh." I handed the gun to Jack. He took it and passed it behind him where Gwen took it back. Jack was still looking at me, holding eye contact, demanding my full attention.

"You're safe here."

He sounded like he meant it, and I had no place left to go. I nodded. "Ok."

Jack backed away from the door and I got out. He turned, "Ianto, do we have anything for a size," he looked back at me, "teeny?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I ignored him and wrapped my arms around myself.

"God Jack. She's just a kid." Gwen said.

Irritated, tired, fatigued and with the beginnings of real pain setting in, I ignored her too.

Jack looked me up and down and said slowly, "Looks can be deceiving." He turned back around and led the way into the "Hub" as I heard them call it.

Another man met us at the entrance and Jack more or less shoved me into him. "Make sure she's ok."

The man gave Jack a dirty look. "Yeah well, hello to you too." He looked at me with something akin to skepticism, but closer to disdain. "Well, come with me. We'll get you sorted."

"Who are you?"

Jack motioned between us, "Owen, our guest. Guest – Owen. Our doctor."

My heart skipped a beat. "The Doctor?"

Jack paled a little. "No. Our Doctor." He pursed his lips. "He's just going to make sure you're ok."

"I'm not ok." I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

I started to rattle off a list of my injuries. Owen held up a hand and I stopped.

"If you have that many injuries, how are you still walking?" Owen asked.

"With difficulty." I ground out.

Owen and Jack exchanged a look I couldn't decipher. Owen nodded in the direction of something to our right. "Come on. The med bay is this way." I followed, eyes down, concentrating on not falling over as my femur pounded against my tibia as I descended the stairs.

Owen patted a lowered gurney. "Sit here." I gingerly sat on the gurney, suppressing a groan. It was covered in a white cloth that looked spotless. He came back with a machine in his hands and motioned for me to lay down. I did so with effort, noticing that Jack was leaning over the railing behind me, watching us. I was somewhat comforted.

"Right." Owen moved the machine above me from head to toe. He shook his head and did it a second time. He looked at me. "You weren't kidding."

"Why would I joke about that?" He grunted and moved farther away. I looked up at Jack who just continued to look down at me. Owen came back.

"Alright. Hold still." He was holding a needle, getting a cotton swab ready. I grabbed him by the throat, jumped off the table and used my momentum to slam him down on the gurney.

I heard the click of a gun above me. I looked up. Gwen and Jack had both drawn their weapons. "I can crush his throat before you can pull the trigger."

"Yeah? But you'll still be dead." Gwen said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" She glanced at Jack. It was all I needed. I yanked Owen up and in front of me.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled.

"Sonya. What are you doing? That's twice now, you've attacked my people." I heard the edge in Jack's voice—the warning.

"No needles." I said.

"He was just going to give you a pain killer." Jack said.

"No needles." I repeated.

"Alright then love. Pills. Small little white ones." Gwen said.

"No retcon." I said.

Gwen turned a surprised and scared look at Jack. The sound of foot steps made me look out the corner of my eye. Ianto and another woman were there with guns drawn now.

"Sonya. Look at me." Jack said. I complied. "I told you that you were safe here. I told you we would help you. We are not going to hurt you."

"Not if you let him go." The new woman said. I heard the threat in her voice. She meant it. She also meant she would hurt me if I didn't.

"Not helping." Jack said. The woman just repositioned her stance for a better shot.

"No needles." I repeated.

Jack nodded. "Fine. No needles. And no retcon." He looked meaningfully at Gwen.

I let Owen go who jumped away cursing and massaging his neck.

"Lower your weapons." Jack said. They did so, though I noticed that none of them put their guns away. "Ok. If you're fine, we can skip the physical—for now—and the warm clothes and get right to the briefing."

I took stock of my body for a few seconds and sat back down on the gurney. "Oral supplements are ok."

Jack looked at Owen. A warning to be on his guard. I understood why.

Owen went to the other side of the med bay. Everyone else left except for Jack and the new woman who looked at me coldly from the railing. Owen came back and looked me in the eye. His neck was a red mottled mess. "I'm sorry." I said.

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I was surprised."

"Yeah well, throttling me is not an acceptable response to surprise."

"I nearly broke Gwen's wrist and shot her when she surprised me." I said.

Owen opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He laughed. "I guess I got off easy then?"

"I'm sorry." I meant it. He looked me in the eye again as if trying to read me. He seemed to accept what he saw there.

"Ok. Here." He handed me three green pills. "They are a complex of morphine and a little something I like to call 'happy.'"

"Will it make me sleepy?"

Owen smiled, then caught himself. "No."

I popped the pills and waited.

"No water?" He asked, turning away and looking up at the other woman. It wasn't a serious question, so I didn't answer it. He turned back around to face me and Jack and the other woman moved away, presumably at his ok. He took a deep breath and told me exactly what he was going to do to patch me up. I nodded and he handed me a gown and turned his back. Nearly an hour later, I was bandaged up and feeling pretty good. He was an excellent doctor. I told him so.

He grunted. "Now, you're just trying to get on my good side." He took a few steps back from me and crossed his arms. "I'm going to need a blood sample."

I knew this was coming. He was a doctor after all, but I stalled. "Why?"

"Standard procedure."

"Pass me a scalpel." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to cut yourself with a scalpel, but won't endure a simple pin prick?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "Ok. We'll forget the blood sample for the moment. IANTO!"

There was a moment's pause before Ianto came into view.

"She's done. Clothes ready?"

"Yup." He disappeared and came back with a shopping bag. "Size teeny."

I took the shopping bag. "Thanks." He nodded at me. "So, do I change here?"


End file.
